Yours and mine
by Adeleide
Summary: "Siempre nos hemos guiado por lo que esta bien o esta mal dentro de la sociedad... Por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer algo que yo pueda decidir y poder encontrar mi propia felicidad." [Serie de One-Shots] Alerta de Pinecest.
1. My only sunshine

_Okay antes que nada he decidió hacer una serie de One-shot (en español por supuesto) sobre esta hermosa pareja. Si, el ultimo capitulo me inspiro demasiado y ahora amo más el Pinecest. Anyway, como son series de un solo capitulo algunos no van a tener relación con el siguiente, pero probablemente aparecerá uno que otro con una continuación._

 _Iré variando pues hay varios Au's que me gustaría intentar, pero siempre enfocado en esta pareja - **Pinecest** \- **Dipper x Mabel** \- Como quieran llamarle. Y nada, espero sea de su agrado. Más información al final de la pagina (?). _

_Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los Au's. Solo hago uso de ellos por mera entretención._

 ** _Recordando a su vez que si no te gusta no leas, eres libre de cerrar esta venta._**

* * *

 **My only Sunshine**

 **Pareja** : _Reverse Dipper x Mabel_

 **Summary** : _Era difícil el poder acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquella impostora, aun si si con solo su presencia generaba una cálida sensación que no conseguía entender del todo. Algo que de verdad deseaba averiguar._

* * *

Con un suave movimiento de su dedo índice, cambio la hoja del libro entre sus manos, observando con desinterés tras haberlo escogido de entre el acumulo que tenía sobre la mesa. Claro tenía la opción de tomar algún otro título para su deleite, pero la mayoría en ese salón solo tenían en común el ya haber sido usado con anterioridad junto a la ayuda de su hermana. En una de sus tantas reuniones en la planta superior de la casa o para poder improvisar la magia de aquellos amuletos, e incluso intentar invocar algún ser poderoso descrito entre sus páginas gastadas por los años.

Ante aquel pensamiento Dipper no pudo más que soltar un suave bufido en ironía al recordar cómo había acabado el último intento de traer a este espacio la presencia de tal supuesto poderoso demonio en el diario de su tío abuelo Stanford. Cual tan solo a recordarlo le generaba cierta jaqueca, pues pasaba todo el tiempo en sollozos o disculpándose por sus incompetencias relacionadas con los quehaceres del hogar. Pensándolo bien fue un gran desperdicio de tiempo y energía, pero tampoco podía negar que gran parte de su magia se debía a su presencia y además, no sonaba mal la idea de un empleado que mantuviese el orden.

Enfocando sus orbes oscuros sobre su libro, mantuvo su mirada estática entre un punto aleatorio de la hoja por breves segundos antes de cerrarlo por completo, dejándolo sobre la mesa adjunta al sillón donde descansaba y en donde había pasado la mayor parte del día.

Si bien el estudio era su sitio favorito para poder tranquilizarse y escapar de las preocupaciones diarias, comenzaba a extrañar un poco el ruido exterior junto a la compañía ajena. Aunque claro eso jamás lo mencionaría en voz alta, aún tenía una reputación que cuidar. Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación, de ser el entre todos los idiotas del pueblo quien dependiera de otros para poder sentirse completo. Para poder experimentar ese extraño pero agradable calor que emanaba por su pecho cada vez que estaba con alguien, no… Cada vez que estaba con _ella_.

Aun si poseía casi el mismo físico que su hermana, ignorando algunos pequeños detalles. Eran dos personas completamente distintas la una de la otra, sobre todo si hablábamos de sus personalidades. Para empezar ella era quien conseguía sacarle de quicio pues nunca conoció a alguien con tanta vibra positiva que casi podías ver que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tanto que a veces el solo estar con ella en la misma habitación le agotaba mentalmente pero a la vez, le reconfortaba.

Era un confuso sentimiento que no conseguía del todo descifrar y aunque en parte extrañaba a su querida hermana, no podía negar que la presencia de aquella impostora causaba cierta… Alegría en su ser. Una sensación que jamás antes había experimentado, pero que no deseaba dejar ir por ningún motivo.

Volvió de sus reflexiones al sentir el ruido de la puerta abrirse en el otro extremo del cuarto, dirigiendo su mirada fría hacia él o la intrusa quien intervenía su silencio y su tranquilidad con su presencia.

A primeras le sorprendió el ver una melena castaña asomarse con cautela, observando con cuidado cada rincón antes de abrir otro poco la puerta que sostenía entre sus manos. Intentando vanamente pasar desapercibida, pues el silencio era tal en el estudio que el castaño podía sentir la respiración contenida de la muchacha desde su ubicación, quien daba nuevamente un tímido pasó asomando primeramente uno de sus pequeños pies indecisa.

– Si vas a entrar hazlo de una buena vez. – Aun sin tener una vista completa, pudo percatarse como se tensaba ante su duro tono de voz, acto que genero se asomara una media sonrisa en su pálido rostro al notar la reacción que podía generar sobre la castaña tan solo con sus palabras.

– L-lo siento, no quería interrumpirte. – Con un movimiento rápido salió detrás de la puerta dejando ver su figura y manteniendo la puerta abierta detrás de si como un método de escape si las cosas salían mal. Al verla detalladamente noto como esta traía uno de los vestidos que su hermana usaba dentro de la casa, pensando que no tenía opción alguna de usar otro tipo de vestuario.

– Felicidades, ya lo hiciste. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Pues yo… Venía a preguntar si podía acompañarte. – Su tono de voz cada vez se tornaba más bajo a medida que continuaba hablando, mientras estrujaba el borde del vestido contra sus manos como canalizador de ese modo su nerviosismo. – Estaba aburrida y como no tenemos que ensayar hoy yo–

– Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes mientras estás aquí ¿Entendido?

– ¡Fuerte y claro!

Negó con su cabeza ante el repentino entusiasmo que emanaba en cuestión de segundos, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dejado entrar a la entusiasta chica a un lugar que para él era casi sagrado y personal. Si bien su hermana a veces aparecía y desaparecía, era él quien se mantenía el mayor tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes, lo que le hacía en su mente ser dueño de esa habitación.

Mabel cerró rápidamente la puerta con mayor fuerza de la que debía, causando que el joven presente le dirigiera una mirada casi asesina a su dirección disculpándose rápidamente y desapareciendo de su campo de vista al ir hacia uno de los estantes cercanos para buscar con que entretenerse más sin causarle problemas a quien se parecía tanto a su hermano.

Ignorando los que se encontraban más a mano, concluyo que sería bastante difícil encontrar algo para su gusto entre tanto desorden. Sin embargo al volver su vista hacia el castaño y verlo nuevamente concentrado en su lectura, prefirió seguir buscando por su cuenta. No quería causarle problemas, menos con su corto temperamento.

Percatándose que en la parte más baja solo había libros que su mayoría se dedicaban al ocultismo y otros títulos que le ponían la piel de gallina, pensaba lo mejor era agarrar alguno arbitrariamente pues tampoco quería pasar toda la tarde buscando algo que leer. Sin embargo al elevar un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta que casi en la última repisa del estante se encontraba uno bastante colorido a diferencia de los opacos y de otras tonalidades oscuras que predominaban en la habitación.

Llamando profundamente su curiosidad pues, era como si lo hubiesen puesto allí por alguna buena razón y ella, estaba dispuesta a averiguar el porqué.

Viendo que no se encontraba silla disponible para usarla en ayuda a esa tarea, apoyo primeramente uno de sus pies sobre el estante. Para luego apoyar el otro esperando unos pocos segundos antes de repetir el mismo proceso con los demás, escalando de a poco con la mera intención de conseguir su objetivo.

– Ya casi…Un poco más y–

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Su voz masculina sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, causando que por la sorpresa pisara sobre uno de los libros que se encontraban en la orilla y el cual por el peso, resbalo cayendo en lo alto al no poder sus brazos sostenerse a tiempo. Pero para su suerte o quizás no, la caída no fue del todo dolorosa, gran parte se vio amortiguada por la presencia del castaño quien solo se le quedo mirando sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, ni si quiera de molestia por lo sucedido. Cosa que le atemorizo aún más.

– ¡Perdón, no quería! ¡A-apareciste de repente y yo!… ¡Lo siento!

Rápidamente Mabel se echó hacia atrás golpeando parte de su espalda contra el estante, notando que con la caída había arrastrado algunos libros consigo y que ahora se encontraban completamente desparramados en el suelo. Por lo que sin esperar a ser regañada, tomo alguno de ellos intentando recordar en que sitio estaban o al menos colocarlos ordenadamente mientras continuaba disculpándose sin recibir reacción alguna del contrario.

Sin embargo cuando se acercó para poder recoger uno que se encontraba a su lado, un fuerte agarre hizo que soltase de los libros que aún mantenía en su regazo y generando por el impulso que casi cayera de nuevo contra el suelo. Más un fuerte brazo le previno aquello al sostener parte de su cabeza antes que se golpeara, mientras que la otra aún mantenía el agarre de su pequeño brazo.

Dándose cuenta solo en ese instante al tener el foco de luz encima, que se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo mientras que Dipper en algún momento se había girado para estar sobre ella, acorralándola con sus brazos y entrecruzando sus piernas con las suyas. Manteniéndose en silencio sin dejar de observarle con su mirada penetrante que solo ocasionaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Como si le estuviese desvistiendo con la mirada.

– Si querías un libro. Debiste habérmelo pedido.

Su mano soltó de su brazo para llevarlo hacia su frente despejando alguno de sus mechones castaños que cubrían parte de su mirada, descendiendo de a poco por su rostro hasta llegar hacia la comisura de sus labios, dándoles una pequeña caricia con uno de sus pulgares. Rio suavemente al ver como de a poco las ruborizadas mejillas de la castaña se teñían más y más de un color rojizo, deleitándose al sentir su agitada respiración con tan simple acto, deseando el poder ver hasta qué punto podía llegar antes de hacer que gimiera por su nombre.

–…D-dipper yo–

Le callo apoyando su frente contra la suya, apegándose más hacia ella y utilizando su mano libre para apoyarla sobre su mentón, obligándola a disminuir la distancia entre sus labios con un suave movimiento. Acto que en ningún momento rehusó o mostro resistencia, aumentando la sonrisa del joven al ver como se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el suyo a medida que se aproximaba, sintiendo un suave olor a frutilla probablemente por el labial que usaba. Rozando primeramente sus labios con los suyos para luego separarlos en una manera juguetona, sintiendo la reacción inmediata de quien acorralaba entre sus brazos y quien de improvisto fue quien cerraba la pequeña distancia, juntando sus labios con cierta desesperación contra los suyos.

A principio aquel tímido beso comenzaba a volverse más apasionado, aprisionando y moldeando sus labios llevando ambas de sus manos alrededor de su rostro para profundizar más el beso. Más Dipper tampoco deseaba quedarse atrás, por lo que soltando un suave gruñido mordió suavemente su labio inferior, causando que Mabel soltase un suave quejido aun entre sus labios. Dándole oportunidad de pasar su lengua saboreando cada rincón de la cavidad ajena y aumentando los gemidos de placer que venían por su parte.

Separándose únicamente por la necesidad de aire, dejando a ambos con su respiración entrecortada junto a un leve hilo de saliva que les conectaba y manteniendo ambas frentes unidas, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Dipper solo se limitó a verla relamiendo sus labios, sorprendido pero a la vez complacido por su respuesta. Sonriendo con mayor amplitud al ver el rostro enrojecido de su impostora, con sus cabellos dispersos en el suelo de manera bastante desordenada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con desesperación intentando recuperar su respiración normal. Algo que solo le hacía atraerle más.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se le acerco bruscamente aprisionando nuevamente sus labios con mayor fervor mientras sus manos exploraban cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, olvidando por completo sus dudas e incertidumbres con respecto a la castaña. Al menos en ese momento sabia por primera vez que es lo que quería, que era lo que deseaba. Por lo cual dejo que cada beso, cada tacto, cada gemido evaporara sus dudas para poder preocuparse de quien de verdad le importaba, de quien para él era su rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad en su vida.

* * *

Si se que me querrán matar por el siguiente capitulo de " _Ethereal Meeting_ " pero ese lo subiré el fin de semana ahora que me encuentro más libre.

Y nada gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto. See ya !


	2. True feelings

_Hello! Muchas gracias por los reviews y todos los favs/follows. Me animaron para que surgiese otra historia, que tenia pensado hacer hace bastante tiempo pero nunca creí que me sintiera tan inspirada para escribirla._

 _Recordando como antes que este sera una serie de One-Shots solo dedicado al **Pinecest** \- **Dipper x Mabel** \- O como quieran llamarle. Con la aparicion de algunos Au's si es que surge alguna buena idea. _

_Obviamente tanto los personajes como los Au's no me pertenecen. Solo lo aclaro y los uso por mera entretención._

 _ **Recordando a su vez que si no te gusta no leas, eres libre de cerrar esta ventana.**_

* * *

 **True Feelings**

 **Pareja** : _Pinecest_

 **Summary** : _Es confuso cuando no tienes claro ni tus propios sentimientos. Pero no por eso es bueno contenerlos, lo mejor es expresarlos apenas se te de la oportunidad. Y Mabel no desperdiciaría de ella._

* * *

Miró con detención la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo, recibiendo una gran sonrisa como respuesta que aumentó su aire de confianza, pues presentía todo saldría bien para aquella noche. Al menos el atuendo que llevaba le asentaba mejor de lo que podía imaginar, aún si era una simple prenda para dormir, resaltaba gran parte de las curvas en su cuerpo que seguían siendo moldeadas por el paso de la pubertad. Mostrando mayormente sus cualidades entre la tela blanca de aquel delgado camisón de seda.

Dio un rápido giro en su posición como prueba, sintiendo como parte de los flecos se levantaban por la acción, pero sin mostrar demasiado a la vez. Contenta con ello fue a buscar un delgado chal de noche que ya previamente dejó sobre el borde de su cama, acomodándolo a gusto sobre sus hombros antes de ir nuevamente hacia el espejo, tapando parte de sus hombros y cruzándolo delante de su pecho.

Si bien estaban a pocos días del verano, las noches aún continuaban siendo bastante frescas para esas fechas. Prefiriendo por ello abrigarse un poco, aparte sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser su hermano y no quería causarle algún problema fuera del que ya estaba planeando.

Pudo notar como las redondeadas mejillas de la figura presente en el espejo se coloreaban más de lo habitual al reflexionar sobre el castaño, sobre todo al pensar en el de una manera distinta, poco correcta a los ojos de los demás. Un sentimiento que superaba el cariño de hermanos e incluso aquella conexión que compartían por ser gemelos… O quizás no. Quizás fue ese mismo destino que compartían el que los unió aún más a través de los años. El que comenzó a transformar ese simple cariño en algo más profundo.

Rio suavemente ante las ironías de la vida, como solo hacía unos meses renegaba de aquel sentimiento e incluso intentaba de cierta manera explicárselo. Que era solo un simple amor de hermanos, algo normal que se daba entre familiares bastante unidos. Buscando salir con distintos chicos solo para darse cuenta tras terminar con cada uno, no podían sacar la imagen de Dipper que se proyectaba en forma casi de burla en su mente.

Sabía que estaba mal, incorrecto y una variedad de palabrerías que solo le hacían sentir como el peor adefesio por dentro, pues para agregarle la guinda al pastel tampoco entendía ni sus propios sentimientos que tenía sobre él. ¿Sera de verdad amor? ¿Se habrá enamorado de su hermano gemelo? Y si así fuera ¿Qué debía hacer?

Pasó varias noches sufriendo en silencio, buscando lógica no solo a lo que sentía sino también a los extraños sueños que comenzaban a manifestarse cada en cuando y que solo le llevaban de a poco aceptar lo inevitable. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano gemelo.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, su corazón había elegido al menos indicado? Claro siempre soñó con un amor prohibido como el de las novelas románticas que solía leer pero ¡No así, era todo tan injusto!

Idea que solo con el tiempo le fue deprimiendo al saber que sería un amor no correspondido. Jamás Dipper le vería de la misma forma, terminaría por ser una anciana solitaria y amargada con un millón de gatos que alimentar, lamentándose de todo y de todos… O bueno, prefería idealizar ese divertido escenario antes de echarse a llorar nuevamente al saber que su gemelo terminaría con alguna otra chica con quien se iría y formaría una familia.

Reflexiones depresivas que terminaron de torturarla hasta solo unas pocas semanas atrás. Gracias a un pequeño incidente en donde encontró a su hermano en una actitud bastante sospechosa dentro de su habitación, que apenas advertir la presencia de Mabel su rostro rápidamente se tornó rojo como un tomate antes de salir torpemente, tropezando con toda cosa que tenía al frente.

En situaciones normales aquello no le parecería extraño que si bien era alguien meticuloso con todo lo relacionado en su vida, podía ser bastante torpe cuando intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Parte que le parecía muy tierna y adorable.

Y claro, no hubiera sido cuestionable si solo fuera una vez. Pero al pasar los días Dipper comenzaba a actuar de una manera particular cuando se encontraba a solas con ella. Evadiéndola en varias ocasiones o huyendo para esconderse en su habitación por toda la tarde cuando ocurría algún suceso incómodo. Ya sea cuando intentaba tomarle la mano o si uno terminaba por estar encima del otro por "accidente".

Gesto y acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas ante los ojos de la castaña. Por lo que armándose de valor aun si sus sentimientos salían a la luz, prefirió armar todo en orden para poder entender qué era lo que pasaba con su querido hermano. Si estaba o no malentendiendo las cosas y quien sabe, entretenerse un poco pues no sabía que otro momento tendría para aprovechar la situación. Sobre todo si sus padres estaban de viaje fuera de la ciudad por tres días.

Observó por última vez su reflejo, yendo con mayor decisión hacia la puerta la cual por extraño que pareciera se sentía más lejana a cada paso que daba. Mantuvo su mano firme en la perilla dando un largo suspiro y así finalmente, abrir de aquel impedimento que le separaba con el resto de la casa junto a su objetivo.

El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, algo que esperaba al ser ya pasada las once de la noche. Sin embargo podía ver cierta tenue iluminación proviniendo del piso de abajo que a sabiendas el motivo, descendiendo a pasos lentos por la escalera. Sintiendo el material alfombrado debajo de las planta de sus pies descalzos.

Al llegar a la planta inferior no pudo más que sonreír suavemente al ver la escena frente a ella. Dipper se encontraba totalmente dormido sobre el sillón de la sala con todas las luces apagadas, salvo la que emitía el televisor cual se encontraba transmitiendo una de esas películas en blanco y negro que tanto le gustaba ver en su compañía.

Probablemente se demoró más de lo que esperaba. Aunque tampoco se arrepentía, debía estar ciento por ciento segura si quería hacer esto.

– Dipper. Hey Dippy, despierta.

La fuerza usada para mover su hombro de a poco iba en aumento al no ver reacción alguna. Continuando con su murmullo de incoherencias para darse media vuelta y proseguir con su dormir.

Bueno, si el plan A no funcionaba aún existía otra manera de despertarlo.

Sentándose sobre el brazo del sillón y afirmándose con el respaldo, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo acercando su rostro a su oído mientras separaba alguno de sus mechones que obstruían el camino. Sin generar respuesta… Hasta ese momento.

Con cierta sonrisa cómplice acercó sus labios soltando una suave y largo soplido que como por arte de magia causó que Dipper abriera con lentitud sus ojos, pasando una de sus manos alrededor de su oído. Deteniéndose en su sitio antes de girar su mirada con ambos ojos bien abiertos al encontrase con la presencia de Mabel tan… Cerca.

– ¿¡M-Mabel!? ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ver televisión en mi propia casa?

– ¡No me refería a eso!

Rio divertida al ver no solo como sus mejillas se teñían, si no también todo su rostro apegando gran parte de su cuerpo en contra de los cojines como buscando distancia, más a la vez tampoco intentaba quitarla de encima.

– No sé lo que intentas decir, hermanito.

Apartó su cabello del camino, dejando mayor vista de su delantera y dejando caer un poco del chal para que pudieran asomarse parte de sus hombros. Sin borrar su sonrisa en cada intento al ver las reacciones que generaba en el castaño, tensándose más y más en su puesto. Sin embargo tampoco quería incomodarle demasiado pues no estaba del todo segura si terminaría bien o mal incitarle de esa manera. Por lo que para su suerte y aprovechando que permanecía aún en silencio, retrocedió un poco manteniendo su vista hacia el televisor.

– Entonces ¿Qué veremos esta noche?

– N-no sé, me quede dormido mientras te esperaba.

– Pero ya estoy aquí, así que ¡Empecemos!

Pudo escuchar como tosía forzosamente antes de volver a la posición con la que lo había encontrado cuando llegó a la sala. Notaba algo distinto en él, como si se encontrara bastante fastidiado con su presencia… Probablemente se había excedido.

Una cierta sensación de culpa le invadió al ver como en la mitad de la película; que desde se integró no tenía idea de que trataba por estar distraída. Se disculpaba con la excusa de ir a buscar algo que comer a la cocina. Llevando varios minutos sin que regresara nuevamente, alarmando aún más su ya acelerado corazón.

¡Oh por dios, lo arruino todo! Se arrepentía totalmente, debió haberse quedado en su habitación, debió haber agarrado esos sentimientos y meterlos en un baúl donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Ni si quiera ella.

– Mabel.

¿Por qué era tan impulsiva?... ¿Por qué de repente su vista se nublaba? No, no podía llorar y menos ahora delante de su hermano. Tenía que ser firme, aguantar todo como siempre y fingir que nada ha pasado… Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

– Mabs, oye ¿Estas bien?

– Sí estoy bien. Aunque ahora eres tú el que aparece de repente.

Su rostro reflejó esa sonrisa que siempre le encantaba, olvidando por completo sus penas. Adoraba sentirse así, haciendo imaginar por segundos que ella solo era para él, como él era solo para ella. Una fantasía hermosa, que la verdad solo aumentaba aquel pesar en su pecho.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Solo tras escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta como varias lágrimas rozaban alrededor de su mejilla. Pasando rápidamente parte de sus manos para limpiarlas, levantándose de su puesto al no poder aguantar más esa situación. Pero Dipper anticipando sus intenciones, se paró firmemente frente a ella apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus hombros con un deje de preocupación dibujado en su rostro. Deteniendo por completo su avance e intentando mantener el contacto visual.

– Mabel ¿Qué sucede? Te has estado comportando tan extraña últimamente. Si te molesta algo puedes decírmelo, ya sabes, puedes confiar en mí.

– No es nada Dipper, solo me siento mal del estómago por comer tanto. Ya sabes lo glotona que puedo ser.

– A mí no me engañas. Te conozco muy bien como para saber que algo no está bien contigo... Por favor Mabel.

Levantó su mirada solo para encontrarse con la suya, notando como su expresión mantenía esa preocupación y cierta amargura, al no entender por primera vez que es lo que pasaba con su gemela.

–... ¿De verdad quieres saber?

El castaño solo afirmó con entusiasmo, con cierto alivio al ver como se sinceraba después de todo. Aunque cuando sintió como sus labios se juntaban con los suyos en un rápido movimiento, no era ello lo que esperaba que sucediera.

Sorprendido a primeras no le dio tiempo como para registrar lo que pasaba, ni siquiera para responderle pues Mabel se separaba rápidamente de aquel tímido beso, desviando su mirada al suelo y ocultando su sonrojo con algunos mechones de su cabello.

–… Me gustas.

Sus palabras fueron tan suaves, tan poco usuales a su personalidad que Dipper tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharlas y aun así, tampoco las creía del todo.

– E-espera… ¿Qué?

– Ugh, hasta cuando se te confiesan eres tan denso… Cielos Dipper ¡Me gustas, gustas! No como hermano, s-si es que me entiendes.

De su actitud sumisa paso a una de verdadera molestia, acto que solo ocasiono que el castaño soltase una suave risa que poco a poco iba en aumento resonando en la sala. Agradecido que todo este enredo era por eso, un malentendido.

– ¡H-hey no te rías! ¡Estoy siendo súper seria aquí y tu solo te burlas en mi cara!

– No, no es eso. Es que me tomaste por sorpresa con todo esto

– ¿El qué tu hermana gemela esté enamorada de ti o qué?

– Tampoco es eso.

Rio con mayor fuerza al ver la cara de ofendida y confusión de la contraria, ahora los papeles cambiaban. Con un rápido movimiento tomo de su mano entrelazándola con la suya, acercándola más a él con delicadeza acariciándole encima con su pulgar.

– Lo que quiero decir, es que. Tú también me gustas, gustas desde hace bastante tiempo ya.

–...Eres un… ¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!?

Aprovechó su mano entrelazada para darle un fuerte apretón, cosa que solo género que Dipper reflejara una leve mueca de dolor. Abrazándola con fuerza para prevenir más ataques de su parte.

– Por la misma razón que supongo experimentaste. Tenía miedo y no estaba del todo seguro. Además no es algo que se vea bien, y creo sería difícil mantener una relación abiertamente pero yo–

Sin esperar a que continuase con su sin fin de explicaciones, Mabel se le acercó robándole nuevamente otro beso consiguiendo silenciarle. A lo cual al ver logrado su objetivo y transformado el rostro de Dipper en un color carmesí, soltó una media sonrisa, satisfecha por conseguir su cometido. Tanto de principio a fin.

– Por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar tanto en las cosas. Preocúpate por el ahora y por esta grandiosa mujer que tienes al frente.

Se le acercó siendo el castaño quien tomaba la iniciativa, dando un beso mucho más largo que el anterior sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos conectadas. Apartándose solo por la necesidad de aire, más apegándola contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

– Lo que usted diga _Ma'dam_.

Ya ni podía contener tanta felicidad dentro de su corazón, soltando una que otra risa al sentir los labios de Dipper besando su frente con calidez, antes de guiarla al sillón donde ambos hacía pocos minutos estaban. Sentándose encima del castaño y acurrucándose en su pecho mientras continuaban viendo aquella película que yacía olvidada entre las caricias de ambos.

* * *

 _Bien, espero les gustara. Un happy ending para ambos... O quizás no (?)_

 **cesargarciadiaz99** : Woah! Muchas gracias, me alegra que al leerlo se puedan dar una idea! Hoho, dipcifica no esta dentro de los shipps que me gustan, pero igual no tengo nada en contra. Muy agradecida por su review!

 **Slash Torrance** : Si siguen con esos comentarios me harán sonrojar uvu. Pues más que nada fue a que Mabel se vería más sumisa si se enfrentara con alguien like Rev! Dipper, al menos a mi parecer. Gracias tanto por los reviews aquí como en mi otra historia!

 **jillhazard193** : Oh no, no era Rev! Mabel. A ella la veo más como una yandere que nada. Se supone era un fic de Rev! Dipper x Mabel cannon (o la "original" no se como decirle xd), por eso esa personalidad. Pero descuide, a futuro haré un one-shot de reverse (porque amo ese Au). Muchas gracias por su comentario/fav/follow!


	3. Jealous

_Nose porque pero me fue difícil el poder tratar de escribir este one-shot (quizás por eso me salio cortito). Reverse Falls es uno de mis Au's favoritos pero no podía idealizar bien lo que quería escribir, pero creo lo conseguí al final. Y bueno, nada, espero sea de su agrado. Agradeciendo desde ya por pasarse a leer, por sus reviews/favs/follows en los últimos días también._

 _Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los Au's. Solo hago uso de ellos por mera entretención._

 ** _Recordando a su vez que si no te gusta no leas, eres libre de cerrar esta venta._**

* * *

 **Jealous**

 **Pareja** : _Rev! Dipper x Rev! Mabel [Reverse Falls]_

 **Summary** : _Sus celos eran siempre uno de sus sentimientos difíciles de poder controlar. Pero nunca había sido un impedimento para él, sabía como poder apaciguarla de una manera u otra._

* * *

El ser recibido por filosos cuchillos que rozaban cerca de su rostro no era algo que le causara mayor sorpresa a sabiendas de quién provenían tras entrar a su habitación. Menos para una persona que las consideraba como una extensión más de su cuerpo, necesarias a su vez para poder producir los espectáculos que tenían agendados junto a su hermana. Y que claro también podían ser usadas por mera entretención fuera de bambalinas.

¿Y cómo no? Si en sus tiempos libres de investigación, siempre gozaba con el efecto que causaba el hacer uso de ellos. Ver como su delgada hoja metálica brilla al dar en contra de la piel del pobre diablo que negara a entregarle información útil. Esa exquisita sensación de miedo emanar por cada uno de sus poros, rogando patéticamente por su vida para solo ser silenciado con un rápido chasquido de sus dedos.

Lo mejor de todo era que gracias a la ignorancia de los habitantes del pueblo, podían disfrutar de su doble estándar sin levantar sospecha pues con cada espectáculo se encontraban cada vez más comiendo de sus manos. Era muy difícil que dudaran de los adorables gemelos que entretenían a gente de todas las edades ya desde hacía varios años.

Al menos esa tranquilidad duró solo hasta la llegada de dos mocosos a Gravity Falls quienes constantemente les estaban fastidiando hasta el punto de comenzar a instaurar dudas sobre ellos, pero que quedaban en nada al ser bastante absurdo creerle a unos recién llegados hechos tan sacados de contexto. Aun con ello Dipper no podía sentirse del todo seguro, menos con esos dos paseándose en los alrededores junto a un preciado escrito que tanto él como su hermana necesitaban.

Fue por ello que esa misma noche debía de arreglar unos asuntillos al menos con uno de ellos, sobre todo con la más manipulable pues el chico Pines parecía demasiado astuto, como si pudiera anticiparse a sus acciones. Algo que detestaba no solo por ello, sino como su querida hermana se podía fijar en alguien como él.

Dejó aquellos celos de lado al recordarlo enfocando su mirada inexpresiva hacia la habitación. Si bien conocía de sus berrinches, a veces no podía creer que llegaran hasta el punto de romper todo lo que se encontraba en el cuarto. Otra vez tendrán que recurrir del inútil de Will para que pudiera arreglar el desastre, a no menos de dos semanas de haber sucedido una tempestad similar.

– Mabel ¿Ahora cuál es el problema? – Le observó con su mirada estática esperando alguna reacción por su parte cosa que sabía no ocurriría a la brevedad. Aún podía ver como algunas de sus cosas continuaban flotando en envueltas en un resplandor del mismo color que poseía el amuleto en la banda de su cabeza.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿¡Me preguntas cual es mi maldito problema!? – Se giró alzando su voz hacia el castaño, quien permanecía cerca de la puerta abierta esquivando de vez en cuando algunos objetos que iban directo hacia él. Si bien ella era la que poseía la actitud más encantadora en público, cuando estaban a solas podían manifestar sus sentimientos más abiertamente. Siendo aquella faceta la más temible de ella.

– ¡No ocurre absolutamente nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – Su rostro solo conseguía deformarse con cada arrebato, ayudando en la destrucción al comenzar a romper su maquillaje que se encontraban sobre la cómoda.

Dipper solo se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda contra la pared y esperando que se calmara un poco, era lo único que hacer en este tipo de situación que siempre ocurrían cuando su hermana se enteraba que él se acercaba o tenía contacto con Pacifica u otra chica. Aun si tampoco le agradara, era algo que se necesitaba hacer, si es que querían conseguir sus objetivos una forma era hacerse con el diario que para su mala suerte lo tenían ambos Pines.

Suspiro viendo la hora en el reloj trizado bajo sus pies, escuchando cómo continuaba entre murmurando y refunfuñando mientras seguía con su rabieta, ya casi sin quedarse con nada que lanzar o romper. Llevaba más de cinco minutos, sin contar el tiempo antes de que hiciera acto de presencia, por lo que ya era momento de intervenir antes que llamaran la atención de Stan.

– Hermana, debes calmarte.

– ¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Yo estoy _calmada_!

Movió su cabeza para evitar ser alcanzado por una pequeña lámpara de velador que aterrizó cerca de la pared contraria quebrando lo último que quedaba en una pieza en esa habitación. Y con ello también con su poca paciencia.

Disminuyendo la distancia y en parte esquivando objetos que continuaban levantándose, haciendo uso a su vez de su propio amuleto para poder tenerla en frente y no sufrir consecuencia alguna. Aun si ella le daba la espalda y continuando en lo suyo, agarró uno de sus brazos con fuerza para poder girarla hacia él llevándola en contra de la pared con un bruto movimiento, impactando parte de su cabeza en el concreto.

Por su rostro de sorpresa y al ver como el resplandor cesaba de a poco con varios sonidos detrás de ellos, supuso le había tomado desprevenida. Sin embargo nuevamente volvió ese marcado enfado de antes, más sin esta vez explotar de forma inmediata e intentando apartarse pero solo conseguía que Dipper le aprisionara más y con mayor fuerza.

– ¡Suéltame ahora! – Con tono demandante le observó fijamente, moviendo tanto sus brazos como piernas sin encontrar modo de salir de aquella incómoda posición, pues se encontraba con ambas manos aprisionadas y sus piernas entrelazadas con las del contrario.

– ¡Juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto!

El castaño solo se limitó a sonreír a medias viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, percatándose que aun llevaba la vestimenta del último espectáculo montado esa misma noche. Por lo que todo esto debió haber transcurrido a no más de una hora desde que se había marchado y lo que más le sorprendía era el ver como su hermana continuaba sin presentar ningún tipo de agotamiento.

– Lo hare, solo si prometes calmarte.

– _¡Estoy calmada!_ ¡Y si alguien debería de exigir algo a aquí esa debería ser yo!

– Habla entonces. – Como siempre Dipper mantenía su tono de voz sereno y bajo, soltando un poco de su agarre más sin separarse de aquel contacto ajeno.

– ¿¡Qué mierda fuiste hacer con esa ramera de Pacifica!? – Alzó nuevamente su voz rompiendo el breve minuto de tranquilidad que se había generado entre ambos, con una mirada casi venenosa que juraría si la tuviese al frente podría matarla si tan solo pudiera.

Él sabía lo que iba a preguntar e incluso el motivo de todo esto, la conocía tan bien que hasta podría adivinar cada una de sus acciones antes que las realizara. Pero algo que siempre le encantaba era el verla muerta de celos por el solo hecho que otra chica le mirase, el encontrar una excusa para acorralarla y tenerla bajo sus brazos. Aunque claro lo haría de todos modos si no tuviese motivo alguno.

– Ah, entonces ¿Todo esto se debe a una escena de celos?

– ¡No estoy celosa, solo protejo lo que es mío! ¡Tampoco me cambies el tema y contesta!

Suspiro echándose hacia atrás para dejar cierto espacio entre ambos, soltando de sus brazos para tomar con un firme agarre el mentón de la castaña, acercándole de a poco pero manteniendo aquel semblante sereno.

– Nada que debas temer, querida hermana. Solo un amigable recordatorio de lo que sucedería si se interponen en nuestro camino.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me estás ocultando nada importante? – Parecía estar más calmada, al menos ya no luchaba por liberarse. Solo permanecía alzando una de sus cejas observando fijamente al castaño con sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho a manera desafiante.

– ¿No confías en mí?

– Pasaste bastante tiempo fuera después del espectáculo. Es normal que surjan mis dudas.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Dipper la tomo por la cintura apegándola más hacia su cuerpo. Manteniendo de su mano bajo el mentón de la castaña e inclinando su cabeza a la vez que acercaba de su rostro casi rozando ambas narices.

– No juegues conmigo. Sabes que eres la única persona que me importa, jamás te dejaría fuera de nada.

– Hmmm… Pruébalo. – Con una voz juguetona se aferró con mayor fuerza, entrelazando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios, más dejando a medias la acción esperando que su querido hermano lo concretara.

No necesito ni si quiera que lo mencionase, de manera inmediata acercó con mayor desesperación sus labios contra los de la castaña, sintiendo como correspondía con la misma intensidad y necesidad. Moldeando sus labios con los suyos, moviendo sus manos hacia su espalda ascendiendo de a poco por encima de su blusa hasta detrás de su cabeza, disminuyendo cualquier tipo de pequeña distancia que aun existía para así profundizar aquel contacto.

Pudo advertir cómo Mabel acomodaba a su vez de sus manos posicionándose alrededor de sus mejillas e intentando mantener el dominio al pasar su lengua por encima de la comisura de sus labios. Más Dipper la acorralo nuevamente, tomando ambas de sus manos con las suyas y aprisionándolas por sobre su cabeza en contra de la pared. Acto que aprovechó a su vez al ver cómo detenía sus movimientos para dar una leve mordida a su labio inferior, dando acceso para que pudiese explorar la cavidad ajena y saboreando cada rincón, cada esencia de ella que tanto le caracterizaba.

El ambiente cada vez se tornaba más caluroso, así como también la falta de aire entre ambos. Por lo que no fue extraño el ver que se separaban con su aliento entrecortado pero manteniendo aquella breve distancia sin moverse ninguno de su posición, como si no quisieran romper ese momento.

Mantuvieron el silencio siendo solo sus miradas las que expresaban lo que sentían el uno del otro, denotando aquel amor y deseo recíproco que solo entre ellos podían entender. Y que solo aumentaba esa necesidad de tenerla entre sus manos, de poseerla.

Soltó del agarre que mantenía en sus delgados brazos, acariciándolos mientras descendía hasta llegar a su cintura. Siendo detenido cualquier tipo de segundas intenciones al sentir como su hermana era quien tomaba de sus manos apartándolas de su cuerpo y tomando la iniciativa para marcharse.

– Parece que estás un poco ansioso, hermanito. – Río entre dientes al ver como rápidamente cruzó por su rostro cierta desilusión, para luego volver a su mirada seria que tanto le caracterizaba. E ignorándole Mabel se acercó a su espejo arreglando de su larga cabellera preparándose antes de salir de la desordenada habitación.

– ¿Sigues enojada después de todo? – El castaño se giró rápidamente observando desde su posición como de a poco se alejaba. Intentando controlar cualquier tipo de emoción ante lo cruel que podía ser su propia hermana.

– Puede ser. Aún no has respondido mi pregunta pero, puedes contármelo esta noche en tu habitación.

– ¿Por qué en mi habitación? – Continuó observándola bastante confundido, notando como se detenía regresando una mirada picara por el marco de la puerta.

– ¿No pensarás dejar que duerma entre tanto desorden, o sí? Además tu cama es bastante grande para dos, y si no te gusta puedes dormir en otro lado.

Antes que hubiera tenido posibilidad de protestar, Mabel desapareció por el pasillo dejándolo completamente solo en aquella habitación con sus pensamientos. A veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto podría llegar a amarla como para aguantar ese tipo de atropellos.

Suspiro acomodando la parte de arriba de su camisa antes de retirarse. Al menos aún quedaba tiempo para que pudiese aprovechar en leer de aquel diario, mientras su hermana hacía lo que sea que fuera hacer en ese momento.

Viendo por el lado positivo de la situación, podía desquitarse esa misma noche con ella, al menos esta vez no tendría excusa alguna para huir. Estarían solo los dos sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, cosa que aprovecharía sobre todo al ser ella la causante de esa necesidad y deseo que antes nunca había sentido por nadie.

* * *

 **cesargarciadiaz99** : Haha gracias la idea era hacer una situación más tierna que nada, quizás por eso vario del otro. E intentare hacer más de este pero no prometo nada. Más que nada porque me resulto difícil el poder hacer el último que escribí, pero se agradece su review!

 **Slash Torrance** : Aww gracias, al menos es algo que poco se me da pero cada uno tiene como su género predilecto. Por mi parte me saco el sombrero al leer sus historias con la parte de suspenso y misterio, me dejan siempre bien metida en la historia como si parpadeara perderé el hilo de la trama. Muchisimas gracias por el review!

 **Guest** : Haha me reí bastante con su review. Muchas gracias, espero este también sea de su agrado.


End file.
